FaQ/Supercell ID
Stand: 22.09.2019 Kann ich für alle meine Supercell-Spiele dieselbe Supercell ID verwenden? Ja, kannst du! Nachdem du eine Supercell ID erstellt hast, kannst du dich einfach in deinen anderen Supercell-Spielen mit dieser anmelden und deine Spielstände so unter dieser Supercell ID speichern. Dadurch kannst du Spielstände in allen Supercell-Spielen mit derselben Supercell ID verknüpfen. Bitte beachte, dass eine Supercell ID mit nur einem Spielkonto pro Spiel verknüpft werden kann. Um mehrere Spielkonten in einem Spiel zu sichern, musst du mehrere Supercell IDs erstellen. Im folgenden Video erfährst du, wie der Supercell ID-Service in unseren Spielen funktioniert. thumb|center|335 px Was ist die Supercell ID? thumb|center|335 px Mit der Supercell ID kannst du deine Spielkonten in Supercell-Spielen schützen und ganz einfach auf allen deinen Mobilgeräten auf sie zugreifen. Eine Supercell ID zu erstellen ist kostenlos und leicht. Es gibt keine Passwörter – bei jeder Anmeldung wird dir ein neuer Bestätigungscode geschickt. So musst du dir kein kompliziertes Passwort mehr merken! Wenn du alle deine Spielkonten mit Supercell IDs verknüpfst, kannst du nahtlos zwischen ihnen wechseln. Markiere einfach das Kästchen bei „Anmeldedaten auf dem Gerät speichern“ mit einem Haken. Dann kannst du ganz einfach auf deine Konten zugreifen. Du benötigst nicht einmal einen Bestätigungscode! Über die Spieleinstellungen kannst du dich für eine Supercell ID registrieren. Tippe auf die Schaltfläche unter „Supercell ID“, um loszulegen. Um mit derselben Supercell ID den Spielstand in einem anderen Supercell-Spiel zu speichern, musst du dich einfach nur mit der E-Mail-Adresse dieser Supercell ID im jeweiligen Spiel anmelden. Häufig gestellte Fragen F: Was ist die Supercell ID? A: Durch die Verknüpfung mit einer Supercell ID kannst du Spielkonten schützen und auf verschiedene Geräte und Betriebssysteme übertragen. Wenn du alle deine Spielkonten mit Supercell IDs verknüpfst, kannst du nahtlos zwischen ihnen wechseln. F: Wie funktioniert die Verknüpfung mit einer Supercell ID? A: Öffne die Einstellungen im Spiel und tippe unter „Supercell ID“ auf „Verbinden“. Du musst dir kein kompliziertes Passwort ausdenken und es dir merken. Bei jeder Anmeldung wird dir ein neuer Bestätigungscode per E-Mail geschickt. Außerdem kannst du ein Spielkonto auf deinem Gerät speichern. So musst du nicht einmal einen Bestätigungscode eingeben! F: Ist die Supercell ID kostenlos nutzbar? A: Ja! F: Funktioniert die Supercell ID auf Apple und Android gleich? A: Ja. Das heißt, dass du die Supercell ID nutzen kannst, um auf Apple- und Android-Geräten auf dieselben Spielkonten zuzugreifen. F: Kann ich Supercell-Spiele spielen, ohne mich beim Supercell ID-Service anzumelden? A: Ja, die Nutzung des Service ist komplett freiwillig. Wir raten dir jedoch sehr, davon Gebrauch zu machen, weil dein Spielkonto dadurch besser geschützt ist. Wenn du eine Supercell ID in einem unserer Spiele angelegt hast, kannst du weitere Spiele mit dieser verknüpfen, indem du im jeweiligen Spiel die Funktion „Anmelden“ nutzt! F: Kann ich alle meine Supercell-Spiele mit einer Supercell ID verknüpfen? A: Du kannst in einem beliebigen Supercell-Spiel eine Supercell ID erstellen und dich dann mit dieser in allen anderen Spielen anmelden. Eine Supercell ID kann mit jeweils einem Spielkonto pro Spiel verbunden werden. F: Kann ich mehr als eine Supercell ID haben? A: Ja. F: Wie kann ich in einem Spiel mehrere Spielkonten speichern? A: Mit mehreren Supercell IDs kannst du mehrere Spielkonten speichern. Wenn du beispielsweise vier Clash of Clans-Dörfer auf deinem Gerät haben willst, musst du also einfach nur vier Supercell IDs erstellen. F: Kann ich auf einem Gerät zwischen verschiedenen Supercell IDs wechseln? A: Ja. Am einfachsten geht das, indem du das Kästchen bei „Anmeldedaten auf dem Gerät speichern“ mit einem Haken markierst, wenn du dich mit den jeweiligen Supercell IDs anmeldest. Danach brauchst du nicht einmal mehr Bestätigungscodes einzugeben, um zwischen diesen Spielkonten zu wechseln. F: Wie wechsle ich zwischen Supercell IDs? A: Wähle bei der Anmeldung „Anmeldedaten auf dem Gerät speichern“, um Supercell IDs auf dem Gerät zu speichern. Wenn du dann „Abmelden“ in den Einstellungen im Spiel auswählst, kannst du zwischen allen auf deinem Gerät gespeicherten Spielkonten wechseln. F: Meine gespeicherten Supercell IDs sind weg. Was ist passiert? A: Wenn du das Spiel auf Android-Geräten neu installierst, werden die Anmeldeinformationen sämtlicher gespeicherten Supercell IDs davon gelöscht. Auf Apple-Geräten werden gespeicherte Supercell IDs bei einer Zurücksetzung auf Werkseinstellungen gelöscht. F: Kann ich immer noch Game Center- und Google Play-Konten verwenden, um meinen Spielfortschritt zu speichern? A: Sobald dein Spielkonto mit einer Supercell ID verknüpft ist, kann es nicht mehr über Game Center oder Google Play aufgerufen werden. Um ein Spielkonto zu öffnen, das bereits mit Game Center oder Google Play verknüpft ist, melde dich von der aktuellen Supercell ID ab und wähle beim Start des Spiels „Ohne Supercell ID spielen“ aus. Wir raten dir, alle deine Spielkonten mit einer Supercell ID zu verknüpfen. Dieser Service vereinfacht das Wechseln zwischen deinen Konten ungemein. F: Ich habe die Bestätigungs-E-Mail für meine Supercell ID nicht erhalten. Was mache ich jetzt? A: Falls du die Bestätigungs-E-Mail für deine Supercell ID nicht erhalten hast, schau in deinem Spam-Ordner nach und überprüfe deine Firewall-Einstellungen. Suche in deinem E-Mail-Postfach außerdem nach Nachrichten, in denen „Supercell ID“ vorkommt. F: Wie gebe ich an, keine Marketingnachrichten mehr erhalten zu wollen? A: Öffne dein Spiel und gehe zu den Spieleinstellungen. Tippe unter „Supercell ID“ auf „Verbunden“. Entferne dann das Häkchen bei der entsprechenden Option. Vergewissere dich, dass du dies für die richtige E-Mail-Adresse tust! F: Was ist in Zukunft für den Supercell ID-Service geplant? A: Wir arbeiten hart daran, den Supercell ID-Service so perfekt wie möglich zu gestalten. Halte die Augen offen! Spielkonten auf den Supercell ID-Service übertragen thumb|center|335 px Für jedes Spielkonto brauchst du eine eigene Supercell ID. Das bedeutet ebenso, dass du dementsprechend viele gültige E-Mail-Adressen benötigst. So verknüpfst du dein erstes Spielkonto mit einer Supercell ID: # Melde dich auf deinem Gerät mit dem richtigen Google Play- oder Game Center-Konto an. # Öffne das Spiel. Das mit deinem Google Play- oder Game Center-Konto verknüpfte Spielkonto wird nun geladen. # Öffne die Einstellungen im Spiel und tippe auf „Getrennt“. Wähle anschließend „Jetzt registrieren“ aus. Folge dann den Anweisungen auf dem Bildschirm. Bitte beachte, dass nur der neueste Bestätigungscode, der dir geschickt wurde, gültig ist. Nachdem du deine erste Supercell ID erstellt hast: # Melde dich auf deinem Gerät mit dem richtigen Google Play- oder Game Center-Konto für dein zweites Spielkonto an. # Öffne das Spiel. Daraufhin öffnet sich das Spielkonto, das du soeben mit einer Supercell ID verbunden hast. Gehe zu den Einstellungen, tippe auf „Verbunden“ und dann auf „Abmelden“. # Das Spiel startet nun neu und dir wird ein Menü im Ladebildschirm angezeigt. Tippe auf „Ohne Supercell ID spielen“. Das mit deinem Google- bzw. Game Center-Konto verknüpfte Konto wird nun geladen. # Erstelle dann eine Supercell ID für dein Spielkonto. Wiederhole diese Schritte für alle deine Spielkonten und denk daran, ein Häkchen bei „Anmeldedaten auf dem Gerät speichern“ zu setzen! Wenn du nach einem Bestätigungscode gefragt wirst, bedenke bitte, dass nur der neueste Code, der dir geschickt wurde, gültig ist. Warum wird bei jeder Anmeldung mit der Supercell ID ein Bestätigungscode gefordert? Um zu verhindern, dass du bei jeder Anmeldung bei deiner Supercell ID einen Bestätigungscode eingeben musst, markiere einfach die Option „Anmeldedaten auf dem Gerät speichern“ mit einem Haken. Wenn du mehrere Spielkonten hast, ist es am besten, sie alle mit Supercell IDs zu verknüpfen. So kannst du schnell zwischen ihnen wechseln, ohne einen Bestätigungscode eingeben zu müssen. Das Kästchen für das Speichern deiner Anmeldedaten findest du unter dem Feld, in dem du deine E-Mail-Adresse eingibst. thumb|center|335 px Wie kann ich meine Supercell IDs auf einem neuen Gerät speichern? Wenn du bereits mehrere Supercell IDs hast, die mit deinen Spielkonten verknüpft sind, kannst du sie ganz einfach auf deinem neuen Gerät speichern. * Öffne die Einstellungen im Spiel. * Tippe auf „Getrennt“ und dann auf „Anmelden“, um dich mit der ersten Supercell ID anzumelden. * Geh dann erneut zu den Einstellungen und tippe auf „Verbunden“. Wähle dieses Mal „Abmelden“ aus. * Wähle nun im Ladebildschirm des Spiels „Mit Supercell ID anmelden“ aus. Wähle „Mit einer anderen ID anmelden“ aus. Gib dann deine nächste Supercell ID ein. Wiederhole diese Schritte, bis alle deine Supercell IDs auf deinem Gerät gespeichert sind. Bitte beachte, dass nur der neueste Bestätigungscode, der dir geschickt wurde, gültig ist. Denk daran, dass die auf einem Android-Gerät gespeicherten Supercell IDs gelöscht werden, wenn du das Spiel deinstallierst. Auf einem iOS-Gerät werden die gespeicherten Supercell IDs bei einem Zurücksetzen auf Werkseinstellungen gelöscht. Sollte dies passieren, wiederhole einfach die obigen Schritte. Ich habe die Bestätigungsmail für die Supercell ID nicht erhalten Wenn du eine Supercell ID registrierst, musst du eine gültige E-Mail-Adresse angeben. Daraufhin wird eine Bestätigungsmail an diese Adresse geschickt. Wenn du diese E-Mail nicht erhältst, sieh bitte in deinem Spam-Ordner nach und überprüfe, ob du Regeln eingestellt hast, die diese Nachricht in einem bestimmten Ordner landen lassen. Suche in deinem Posteingang außerdem nach E-Mails, die „Supercell ID“ enthalten und du solltest die richtige Mail finden. Bitte beachte, dass du für jede Registrierung und Anmeldung einen neuen Bestätigungscode zugeschickt bekommst. Nur der neuste Code ist gültig. Meine gespeicherten Supercell IDs sind weg. Was ist passiert? Wenn du das Spiel auf Android-Geräten neu installierst, werden die Anmeldeinformationen sämtlicher gespeicherten Supercell IDs davon gelöscht. Auf Apple-Geräten werden deine Supercell IDs gelöscht, wenn du dein Gerät auf die Werkseinstellungen zurücksetzt. Aber keine Sorge, die Supercell IDs gibt es trotzdem noch! Melde dich einfach wieder an und markiere das Kästchen „Anmeldedaten auf dem Gerät speichern“! Wie gebe ich an, keine Marketingnachrichten mehr erhalten zu wollen? Um keine Marketingnachrichten mehr von Supercell zu erhalten, öffne dein Spiel und dort die Einstellungen. Tippe auf „Verbunden“ unter „Supercell ID“. Entferne dann das Häkchen bei der entsprechenden Option. Vergewissere dich, dass du dies für die richtige E-Mail-Adresse tust! Warum werde ich dazu aufgefordert, mich anzumelden? Wird dir ein Anmeldebildschirm angezeigt, wenn du auf ein Clash-Konto zugreifen willst, bedeutet das, dass dieses Konto mit einer Supercell ID verknüpft ist. Um das Spiel aufzurufen, melde dich einfach auf deinem Gerät mit der jeweiligen Supercell ID an. Bitte denk daran, dass das Teilen von Spielkonten gegen unsere Nutzungsbedingungen verstößt und du deine Anmeldedaten niemals anderen Personen mitteilen solltest. Im Video unten erfährst du, wie der Supercell ID-Service funktioniert. thumb|center|335 px Falls du dir nicht sicher bist, was du als Nächstes tun solltest oder du deinen Fortschritt verloren hast, schicke uns bitte eine Nachricht. Is Supercell ID available in China? Supercell ID is not available in China. We are working hard to make it available as soon as possible. Stay tuned! Kategorie:Unterseiten Kategorie:FaQ Kategorie:Hilfe zum Spiel